


Land Wanderer / The 100 Fanfiction

by Nikki5668



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Follows Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki5668/pseuds/Nikki5668
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levana is a normal girl, shy, wants to stay alive, sarcastic..... But are any of those good enough to survive the terrors of the ground? </p><p>97 years after a nuclear war wiped out life on the earth, the council of the ark decides to send 100 criminals to the ground, Levana being one of them. Will she be able to survive? Will she be on the good side or the bad side? Levana's trying her hardest to make everyone happy and survive but can both of those things really happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot Pt1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone from the show or book The 100. Any characters that are new or any plot lines that are new are ones iv thought up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 Make it to the Ground!

Staring at the ceiling I groan in annoyance. Every day is the exact same here. A couple minutes ago I was staring at the ceiling, this morning I was staring at my ceiling, last night I was staring at the ceiling. Waiting... Just waiting for the day that this is all over. That day will either be the day I die or it will be the day that the council decides to let me live. Not that that would ever happen. You see, i'm in what we like to call "The Sky Box" ,the place that all of the criminals on the Ark go to rot away our days. 

When you do a crime, even the smallest of crimes, you get punished. If your over 18 its immediate death by floating. If your under 18 you are sent to the Sky Box until you turn 18 when they can legally float you. Fun, huh? Oh ya, Floating is when someone is put into an air lock space and someone presses this little red button, shooting you out into space, killing you instantly. I'm 16 so Ill be in this same room for another 2 years until my "Lucky Day".

Iv already been in this space for 4 years. You may be wondering what I did to be put in here. Well, lets start the story out by saying I hate everyone here on the Ark. It happened when I was 12, I was just sitting in my home when a family friend came in looking for my father.

_(Flashback)_

_"Levana, is your father home?" The man asked slowly closing the door behind him. Reaching across the couch I grabbed the remote from its attempted escape/_

_"Sorry, No he's not Mr. Murphy. He's out with friends right now." I told the large man that sat next to me on the couch._

_"Oh, well that's too bad. Do you know when he'll be back?" He asked leaning closer to me. Taking a deep breath I sat up straighter on the suddenly uncomfortable couch._

_"I don't know..... Is everything okay Mr. Murphy?" I asked the strange acting man. Iv talked to him before and he wasn't this odd then....._

_"Would you mind if I stayed and waited for him to come back?" He asked ignoring my question._

_"That should be fine."  Shifting under his heavy gaze I turned back to the TV playing on mute. Suddenly my back met the back of the couch because of a weight pushing down on me. Crying out I lash my fist out, a pain filled my hand as my fist made contact with the mans eye. Growling he pushed a hand on my mouth and his other hand at the button of my jeans._

_"It will be so much more enjoyable for the both of us if you just sit still!" The man growled in my ear as his hand made his way down to my uncovered crotch. The feeling of the mans fingers on me, in me, is the worst feeling iv ever felt. Looking through vision blurred by tears I reached my hand towards his face once again, but this time instead of punching I stuck my thumb right into the corner of his eye, something my dad had taught me. Yelling the man pulled back as he cupped his injured eye. Jumping up I quickly pull up my pants as I was running to the door. Throwing the heavy door open I started barreling down the hall way crying out._

_(End of flashback)_

You may be asking your self, "well how'd that get YOU in the sky box?" well, that disgusting man decided to tell everyone that I attacked him and that I wanted him, but when he didn't give himself to me I lashed out and attacked him. and everyone believed him! Even my own parents! So 12 year old me was thrown in jail for almost getting raped and protecting myself...... 

"Prisoner 320, face the wall." A stern voice stated pulling me out of my thoughts. Looking over I saw to men standing at the door of my cell, one with this bracelet thing in his hand and one with an electrocution stick. Standing up I slowly made my way towards the wall. WTF is this?! I still have 2 whole years! but I guess i'm not complaining. I'm so close to clawing my eyes out from boredom.

"Hold out your right arm." The same man instructed. Gasping I flinched as I felt what felt like little needles prick into my skin. 

"Come with us." Following the man out of my cell I saw every prisoner being lead from their cells, each with a bracelet like mine.

  
"Take care of her." A woman's voice to the left of me said. Glancing over I saw Abby Griffin Looking at a man holding a blonde girl up. 

"Hey, What happened with her?" I asked with a shaky voice. Abby's eyes flashed to my face as I took a step away from the guards and a step closer to the passed out girl.

"Come with us Prisoner 320." The guard with the electrocution stick stated as he grabbed at my arm. Jerking away from his hold I took another step towards the girl and the watchful mother. 

"Whats wrong with her? Is she okay?! What did you do!! Whats happening to us?!?!" I asked with a raising voice.

"I hoped I would have to do this, I'm very sorry." Turning towards the man in confusion. I just faced him when I saw the butt of a gun coming towards my face, then blackness.

\---------------------------

A rough shake woke me up from my knocked out state. Groaning I held my throbbing head. Where am I? Glancing around I saw a ton of faces. these are all the criminals..... Whoa. A voice broke through the slug in my head. Jaha's voice.

"Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable-"

"Your dad is a dick, Wells." A boys voice yelled cutting of the chancellors speech. I agree with the kid. We're expendable?! We're still humans!!

"-Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean." Unbelievable! This guys a douche! Groaning in annoyance I laid my head back into the seat and closed my eyes.

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years." So were supposed to find food and stuff on this mountain? Its been 97 years people!! Who even knows if there's still even a mountain there or not!

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again." A voice behind me says in a low voice. Opening my eyes I see Finn Collins floating around the craft. Stupid.

"Check it out." He started with a cocky grin towards Wells. "Your dad floated me, after all." Rolling my eyes I look the boy up and down. He is pretty cute if I so say so. A jacket and a green torn beanie. My type of man.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." The guy, Wells, threw back to Finn. 

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live." The blonde from earlier yells across the ship. That's Clarke Griffin, daughter of Abby Griffin. I guess that makes sense now why Abby was there. She looks just fine now....

"Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." Finn stated towards blondie.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." Letting out a snort I continued watching their conversation from afar. 

"But it was fun." He stated with a grin. "I'm Finn."

"Stay in your seats." Looking towards where she was yelling at I could see two boys start to float up from their seats. 

"Idiots, She's right!" I stated finally speaking up. Right after the words left my mouth the whole ship jerked to the side. Closing my eyes I gripped my fingers around the red seat belts holding me safely in my seat.

"Listen. No machine hum." Opening my eyes I looked around the steaming ship.

"That's a first." I murmured under my breath as the seat belts click signalling our release. Jumping from the seat I made my way towards the ladder, desperate to get away from the mob of kids. I'm not the best in tight spaces. I know, iv been in a thing in the sky all my live, I should be okay with tight spaces, but i'm really not. Once on the ground level I pushed my way past all of the swarming kids to the front. 

"Hey, just back it up, guys." A guy in a guard suit stated. Why is he here? Did they decide to send a guardy down just for our safety? No, they wouldn't waste anyone they could use up on the Ark.

"Stop." The blondie started as she pushed us out of her way. "The air could be toxic."

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway." He stated reaching for the handle again.

"Bellamy?" A soft voice called out stopping his movements. Turning I saw a girl around my height push through the crowd slowly. That's Octavia Blake! The second born.

"My God, look how big you are." The guy, Bellamy, stated. He must be her brother. 

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" 

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you." That answers my question...

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke shot out towards Bellamy. Wow.... way to ruin the moment!

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." Octavia shot back after turning and glaring at the annoyed Clarke.

"No one has a brother."  
"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor." That comment made Octavia mad. She jerked forward to start a fight but Bellamy held her back.

"Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by." He stated whilst reaching towards the lever. 

"Yeah? Like what?" She questioned.

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years." He said with a smile. Pulling the lever sunlight shown onto all of our faces. Everything is so green. And the air.... For the first time in a long time I feel like I can actually breath!! Octavia took short slow steps to the edge of the ships door before dropping down off of the metal and onto the soil underneath. Raising her arms she took a deep breath.

"We're back, bitches!" Smiling at the excited girl I felt bumps from all sides as kids pushed through to get to the ground too. Looking to the side I saw blondie standing by herself slowly spinning. Walking over I reached out my hand.

"Levana Silver. But you can call me Levi." Smirking I saw her jump before turning to face me.

"Clarke Griffin." She responded taking my hand. This girls hands are soft. I mean she is a medical student, she hasn't had to do any hard lifting. But her hands are really soft.... Stop being weird Levi.

"Nice to meet you and all but I have to go check something out. See you later." She said knocking me from my trance. Nodding I watched her turn her back and leave.

"I've never seen you before. I'm Octavia." This time i'm the one jumping around to face someone. Turning around I came face to face with a cocky grin. 

"I know. I'm Levana. Call me Levi." 

"So what'd you do to get into confinement?" She asked walking to stand next to me. Sighing I sank down to sit on the drop ships door. 

"I assaulted a man." Well at least that's what everyone thought I did.

"Oh, Bad ass. Remind me to never get on your bad side." She responded with a wild grin.

"And you for being a second child right?" I asked as she sat down next to me. Sighing Octavia looked down to her feet.

"Ya, As much as it sucks that they sent us down here to see if we'd die or not. I'm already happier down here than I ever was on the Ark." Attempting to lighten the mood I turn to her with a grin.

"I could see that miss "Bitches"" Laughing she nudged my shoulder. Sighing Octavia rose from her seat. 

"Her comes her majesty. Have fun." Looking up I could see Clarke exiting the tree line and heading my way with Finn following like a little dog. Putting down the map, Clarke pulled out a ruler and a marker. Sighing I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, letting myself relax in the midday sun.

"We got problems. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires." Groaning in annoyance I open my eyes back up to see what Wells was going on about now.

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather. See? Look." Raising an eyebrow I scoot closer to the map to see where Clarke was pointing out.

"This is us." She stated pointing with her finger. Moving her finger across the ruler she stopped on a new spot "This is where we need to get to if we want to survive." That's not very good. 

"Where'd you learn to do that?" An awkward pause starts up after Wells finishes the question. "Your father."

"Ah, cool, a map." A skinny boy with goggles interrupted. "They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer." Scoffing I rolled my eyes and jumped down from my spot next to the map.

"You mind?" Wells questioned whilst pushing skinny back.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off of him." A group of guys walked up to Wells and skinny. "He's with us." I have no idea who this kid is... But he looks super familiar....

"Relax." Wells started. "We're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground." Bellamy interrupted. Looking towards him I saw Octavia giving me a smirk. Rolling my eyes I start to walk towards them "That not good enough for you?"

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." Poor Wells. Hes just making this worse for himself.

"Screw your father." Octavia shot. Rolling my eyes I bumped my shoulder into hers. "What? I'm right. You think you're in charge here, you and your little princess?"

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek, ok? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." Well said blondie. I agree with her. I'm already getting hungry and we've only been here for maybe an hour.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." A chorus of yeahs followed Bellamy's speech. Who cares if their privileged or not? Were all here. We're all criminals. and we ALL need to eat.

"You're not listening. We all need to go." Wells stepped forwards saying.

"Look at this, everybody the Chancellor of Earth." The leader of the group of boys teased.

"Think that's funny?" Wells shot back getting up in the other guys face. The other guy, lets call him smirks, rammed into Wells chest causing him to fall.

"No, but that was. All right." smirks said with a, guess what, smirk on his face. Slowly Wells got back to his feet. But he's walking with a limp. Sighing I stepped in between the two.

"Kid's got one leg." I stated raising an eyebrow at smirks. I heard a thud behind me. Turning I saw Finn Collins looking at smirks.

"How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Finn said agreeing with me.

"Hey, space walker, rescue me next." Octavia flirted as she walked over to Finn and me. Rolling my eyes I laughed at her out there flirting as Bellamy walked over to her giving her a disproving look. 

"What? He's cute." She stated looking up at her brother.

"He's a criminal." He shot back. Wow, ouch.

"They're all criminals." O argued back. Once again, ouch. But I cant say its not true. Turning to Wells I grabbed under one arm as Clarke grabs him under his other. Together we helped him limp back to where I was sitting earlier.

"So Mount Weather. When do we leave?" Finn asked when we finished getting Wells situated. 

"Right now." Standing up Clarke looks at Wells. "We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"I'll go with you." Standing up I reach back to wipe away any dirt from the ground.

"How are the three of you gonna carry enough food for 100?" Wells questioned. Turning around Finn grabbed the shoulders of skinny and his friend.

"5 of us." He stated patting their shoulders. "Can we go now?" Clarke just nodded when O walked over.

"Sounds like a party.Make it 6." 

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy questioned his sister after he followed her over.

"Going for a walk." she shot back. Grinning I shook my head and looked over at Finn. Wow.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Clarke asked Finn as she grabbed his wrist. Shrugging looked down at her.

"Yeah. So?"

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead." Looking down at the metal wrapped around my wrist I cringe at the though of them coming down after us. Ill be in trouble once again for something I didn't even do.

"Should I care?" Finn questioned the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." Looking up I stated at the blonde in thought. They wouldn't come down, but I wouldn't ever get to see my mother again. Its already been so long. "OK. Now let's go." Stepping out I went to follow but stopped when I saw Octavia staring at her brother. Sighing he looked down at her.

"Go on." O reached up and kissed his cheek before turning towards me, grabbing my hand, and pulling me after the others.


	2. Pilot Pt2

"Go on." O reached up and kissed his cheek before turning towards me, grabbing my hand, and pulling me after the others. Pulling on my hand we slowed down to let Clarke catch up to us. Leaning over closer to Clarke, O shot out.

"Before you get any ideas, Finn is mine." 

"Before you get any ideas, I don't care." Dang Blondie's got some teeth. After walking in silence we reached a bush full of purple flowers. Smiling Finn plucked one and turned to Octavia. Smiling he slid it in her hair.

"Now, that, my friend, is game." I heard skinny whisper to his friend.

"That, my friend, is poison sumac." His friend responded. Putting my hand to my mouth I let out a loud laugh.

"What? It is?" O questioned as she swat it out of her hair.

"The flowers aren't poisonous. They're medicinal, calming, actually." So kinda like a drug? Mhm.....

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark." skinny explained. That would explain the knowledge of flowers. and drugs.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" Clarke called out pulling us from our conversation. 

"Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" I questioned rolling my eyes as I step up to her.

"Well, it's simple. I wonder, "why haven't we seen any animals?" Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though. Come on." Pausing I looked over to O. This chick needs to have some of those poison sumacs.

 "Someone should slip her some poison sumac." I whisper over to O. Laughing Finn pushed ahead to follow after Clarke.

"I got to know what you two did to get busted." Finn directed towards skinny and his friend.

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean."

"Someone forget to replace what we took." Looking back I raised my eyebrow at the two boys.

"Someone has apologized, like, 1,000 times." Scoffing I shook my head and faced forward.

"How about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?" Looking over at O I took in her sad face. Reaching over I placed a hand on her small shoulder.

"Being born." Shaking my hand off, O pushed to the front of the group.

"Niccee." Shaking my head I ran off after O. Reaching her and Clarke we both kneeled to look at what she was looking at. It's an animal. I think it's a deer actually. Iv read books about the animals on earth..... But seeing one feels surreal.

"No animals, huh?" Finn whispered as he kneeled next to the three of us. Attempting to get a closer look my foot shuffles forward, stepping and breaking a stick. in a flash the deers head raised to face us. well I guess I should say heads. The deer staring back at us has two heads. Gulping I shuffled back to the groups huddle.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after 97 years? What changed?" Finn broke the silence as we made our way down a hill.

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did." I state looking back to him with a smile.

"Yah, I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest." O grabbed on the nearest tree and spun around it.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or-" skinny's friend started.

"It wasn't a satellite. The Ark is dying." Pausing we all stopped to look back at Clarke. "At the current population level, there's roughly 3 months left of life support, maybe 4 now that we're gone."

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep?" I asked as she passed me.

"why the kept you in solitary, floated your old man?" Finn continued off of my question.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells-" Pausing Clarke looked down at her feet.

"What, turned in your dad?" I asked quietly gauging her reaction. 

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time." blondie continued.

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" I asked in a low voice.

"Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all." O stated jumping in front of us.

"You don't mean that O." I stated running after her. When I reach her I just smiled shaking my head. O had climbed up a couple rocks and was pulling her pants down,

"Oh, damn, I love Earth." I heard skinny whisper behind me.

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" Clarke yelled rushing up to me. Turning around O gave us a goofy smile as she jumped into the water. Rushing over I glance over the side of the rock formation.

"We can't swim!" I state looking at O who was mysteriously floating.

"I know, but we can stand." Raising out of the water until her navel, O smiled at out reactions.

"Wait. There's not supposed to be a river here." Clarke started.

"Well, there is. So take off your damn clothes." Dont have to say that twice Finn. Smiling I reached down and started unbuttoning my jeans when I saw the water behind Octavia start to move. Pausing I leaned forwards to take a closer look. What ever it is is heading straight towards Octavia.

"Octavia, get out of the water." I order standing straight up. 

"Get out of the water now!" I repeat as the water thingy got closer to her. Pausing O turned around only to disappear underwater with a scream.

"Octavia!" I yelled towards my friend. A little bit down the river Octavia's head came above water and she started screaming again.

"Wait. If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me." I request as I started pushing a large boulder into the water. Everyone made there way over to me and started pushing also. Everyone except skinny.

" It worked." skinny yelled as the water monster let O go and started swimming away.

"Can you get to the shore now?" skinny asked as he walked over the rock. Taking a deep breath he jumped into the water beside O. "I got you." 

"It's coming back. It's headed right for you, guys!" Skinny's friend yelled. Rushing over I reached down to help pull O onto shore.

"Come on. Come on. Keep going." Glancing up I kept checking to make sure the monster stayed away.

"You're gonna be OK." Skinny whispered to a distraught Octavia.

"Note to self next time, save the girl." His friend stated whilst giving skinny a tap on the shoulder. Gripping under O's arm I helped her stand. 

"C'mon lets find a place to sleep." Clarke ordered as she grabbed her dropped bag. Helping O we were able to find a tree that looked good enough to sleep next to, so we all dropped our bags and sat around the tree. Me and skinny against the tree. O's head on skinny's lap, skinny's friend laying next to O, and Clarke and Finn both in the middle of the group of tree's. Leaning back I let sleep consume me for the third time.

\-----------------------------------

The next day we all stood on the same rock as the night before, except this time, no one was going into the water. Finn and skinny are currently up by a vine thing as me, O, Clarke and skinny's friend stood around on a rock below. 

"You wanted to go first. Now quit stalling. Mount weather awaits." Grinning I took in the anxious boy. Finn and skinny exchanged some words before turning back to the vine.

"The apogee like the Indians, right?" Rolling my eyes I responded to Finn.

"Apogee, not Apache." Laughing Clarke nudged my shoulder.

"He knows. Today, Finn." 

"Aye, aye, captain." You know. Finns really growing on me. All of them are actually.

" Wait." Skinny interrupted.

"What?"

"Let me. I can do it." Grinning I nudged O's shoulder when skinny looked down to her. Awe, he's trying to impress her. That's the cutest thing iv seen in a while!

"Knew there was a bad ass in there somewhere." After skinny paused Finn continued. "Hey, it's OK to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it." Oh, his names Jasper. Mk, I can stop calling him skinny now ha.

"See you on the other side." Jasper stated before he jumped. Watching him a smile grew on my face. This is what I pictured earth would be like. Having fun. Getting to the other side I heard Jasper cuss before dropping onto the rock below. Stepping forward my smile left my face.

" We are apogee!!!" Screaming in joy we all Raise our hands up to our friend.

" Let's go, princess." Looking over I pat an exited Clarke on the shoulder. Reaching down Jasper pulled up a sign.

"We did it! Mount weather!!" The sign Jasper was holding up had  _mount weather_ written on it. We all celibrated more until a spear wa thrown into Jaspers chest.

"Jasper! No!!" We all yelled as we scrambled to get lower.

"Get down. Come on!"

"We're not alone." Clarke whispered into silence.

 


	3. Earth Skills Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew works hard to find Jasper.

I can feel the sweat dripping down the side of my face as my feet hit the ground. The 5 of us, myself, Clarke, Finn, Jasper's friend, and Octavia are all running away from whoever threw the spear. Honestly I dont even know if were even being chased or if we're all running for nothing, but what I do know is that I just saw Jasper die. Jasper. I just met the guy but he brought smiles to all of our faces even after O was almost eaten by a big water snake thing. He's just this dorky kid that decided to go across first just to impress the beautiful girl. All being brave brought him was a short life. A thump brought me out of my thoughts. Skidding to a halt I saw Jasper's friend laying face down on the ground. 

"Monty." Octavia stopped to help the boy up. Monty? I guess I never caught his name, huh.

"Come on!" I huff as I reach under his other arm to help him up. Right in front of where Monty had fallen where a bunch of bones. Well, that's unsettling.

"Who are they?" Finn asked Clarke who had picked up what looked like a skull.

"What are they?" Clarke contradicted. Taking a deep breath I leaned into a now standing Monty.

"We are so screwed." Hearing a scream I spun around to face where it came from. 

"Jasper?!" I asked aloud.

"He's alive." Clarke started before taking off running in the direction we just came from. Cuz thats a brilliant idea! Running after we all tried to catch up to her. Finally, Finn was able to grab a hold of her arm.

"Stay out of the trees." He instructed the small group. Right where Jasper once was there was just grass.

"He was right there." Finn stuttered out.

"Where is he?" I ask mainly to myself, but Clarke decided to answer.

"They took him." She stated.

"C'mon. We should head back." Clarke whispered after a few minutes of staring at the empty spot. Slowly we all rose and head back to where camp was, this time walking instead of running.

\----------------------------

When we got back to camp we were met with an amusing sight. Well's holding a knife to smirks' neck. Teach him not to be such an ass.

"Wells! Let him go!" Clarke yelled as soon as she saw the sight. Glaring at Bellamy Wells let got of smirks and pushed him to the ground only for smirks to retaliate by trying to ram into Wells stomach again. Bellamy stepped in and pushed smirks back again.

"Hey! Enough, Murphy." Turning Bell saw Octavia slumped over a log. "Octavia.Are you all right?" He asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah." She reassured him with a grimace.

"Where's the food?" Bell asked after he saw all of our hands empty. Sitting down Finn took a deep breath.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather."

"What the hell happened out there?" Bell shot at the group.

"We were attacked." Clarke stated shifting on her feet.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asked looking down at Clarke worried.

"Not what. Who." I interrupted.

"It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder." Finn explained for me.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us." Clarke explained more in-depth for the kids gathering around us.

"Yeah, the bad news is the grounders will." Finn stated with a sunken in face.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asked after looking around at the group. Rage filled my chest. He deserve more than to be remembered by 'kid with the goggles'.

"Jasper. His names Jasper." I stated with a glare shot at Wells.

"Jasper was hit. They took him." Clarke told a confused Wells after she placed her hand on my arm. Glancing down Clarke reached for Wells wrist. "Where is your wristband?"

"Ask him." Wells straightened as he shot a glare towards Bell.

"How many?" Clarke demands.

"24 and counting." smirks stated with a proud grin.

"You idiots." Clarke started. Turning she faced the group of kids around us. "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" Shifting on his feet Bellamy stepped forwards also towards the swarm of kids.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals!" Oh really? I distinctly remember you calling us all criminals Mr.Blake. "You're fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!" As the crowd burst into cheers I cant help but roll my eyes.

"Unbelievable" I whisper under my breath watching the kids all cheering. Looking to the side I can see both Clarke and Monty's backs disappear.

\----------------------------------------------------

Looking down at my bag I push some of the red seat belts into it. Falling onto her knees next to be Clarke focused on un-knotting the seat belts. looking at her face I can see unshed tears fill her eyes. Reaching up I put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing small circles with my thumb. Looking up at me with glazed over eyes, Clarke shot me a small smile before she leaned over to rest her head on my shoulder. Moving my hand I started rubbing circle on her back. 

"Jasper will be fine. We'll find him and fix him up, then he'll be back to flirting with O in no time." I say in a calming voice. Laughing a little Clarke slowly nodded her head.

"I hope so." She said in a whisper.

"There you are." Jumping me and Clarke pulled apart as Well's made his way into the room. Squeezing the back of her neck I stood to leave.

"I'll go. I'll be on the lower level." Walking over I went down the ladder as soon as Well's was all the way up. Jumping down the last few strungs I could see Monty Working on a bright light.

"Whats that?" Jumping Monty turned around to face me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, its fine. This is the communications. I'm trying to figure out a way that we can talk to the Ark." Nodding my head I slowly walked up to the panel. 

"Geesh, I wish I was this smart." I confessed whilst reaching forward to touch it. "have fun with this Monty." I stated patting his back.

"Oh, I will." He replied sarcastically. Shaking my head and laughing I left the drop ship to search for O. Finding O I saw Bell tying a shirt around her thigh to stop the bleeding.

"You could have been killed." I heard Bell say. I could hear Clarke and Wells right behind me now.

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out." I stated putting a hand on O's shoulder. looking up O took in the three of us.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming, too." O started as she tried to stand.

"No, no. No way. Not again." Bell stated resting a hand on her other shoulder to hold her down.

"He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down." Turning towards Bell, Clarke continued. "I'm here for you."

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asked Clarke as he shot looks at Bell.

"I hear you have a gun." Reaching down Bell pulled up the bottom of his shirt to show a gun handle. "Good. Follow me."

"And why would I do that?" Bell asked turning towards Clarke with an eyebrow raised in defiance.

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." Clarke shot back before turning and walking away. Smiling I follow after her. You go Clarke!


	4. Earth Skills Pt2

"Hey, hold up." Bell said breaking the silence. "What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart."

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Well's said stepping up to Bellamy.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Smirks stated as he put his hand on Wells chest, pushing him back. Stepping out I push against the crook of his arm, making him put it down. Glaring at smirks I moved next to Clarke again.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste." Clarke stated before turning to go. Bell reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." He said with a smirk. Jerking her arm back she glared at Bellamy.

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?"

"Brave princess." He said with an almost amused look.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" Finn called as he caught up to the group. So he is coming? "You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke and Levi, come with me." Nodding I turned and walked after Finn. Catching up to us Clarke looked up at Finn.

"Better late than never."

"I like to think so." Greeaatt i'm gonna be the third wheel here. But I guess id take third wheel over Wells, Bellamy, and Smirks any day. After a little bit of silent walking Finn finally spoke up again.

"I've been thinking about Mount Weather. How come they didn't attack until Jasper crossed the river? It's not like we were being quiet and they didn't know we were there."

"They waited for us to cross." Clarke started.

"The river's a boundary." I threw out finishing the statement. Turning towards me Finn nodded his head.

"Which means Mount Weather is off limits." Scoffing Clarke shook her head at the new information.

"How are we gonna get those supplies? What are we gonna do for food?" Clarke asked looking around the patch of trees surrounding us. Looking around a look crossed Finns face before he walked farther in the woods. Looking over at Clarke we stepped after him. Looking over his shoulder we saw a big river in front of us.

"Wow" Clarke whispered.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about water." I murmured staring at the blue water. Walking through the water Finn started splashing water onto his head.

"I'll go scout." I state as I walk back out of the water. Sure it may be nice, but after seeing O get gnawed on by a giant snake, i'll pass on the swim. Groaning I shuffle over to a rock to sit on. We've been walking all day by now. This is a big difference than the metal walls I stared at just yesterday morning, and all the mornings before that. So far all earth has given us is fighting, spears, blood, and headaches. I guess a few friends too. I have to say O is a really good friend to me already, and Clarke, Finn, Monty, and Jasper, if he's still alive, are growing on me like a fungus. Stretching out my hand landed in what felt like a puddle. Opening my eyes I lift my hand to my face only to see a red palm. Yelping I jumped off of the rock I was just sitting at. Right next to where I was was a red puddle. Someones blood. Reaching me Clarke lent down and picked up what looked like goggles. Jasper.

"Jasper." I whisper taking the goggles from her.

"He was here." Clarke whispered taking in the sight of the blood and the hand print, not mine, but one that was already there. "We should get the others." Leaning down Finn dipped his fingers into the blood. It's still fresh.

"We're close." Raising my head I look around us. Every direction is forest. How do we know which way they took him?

\--------------------------

 "Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Smirks asked looking around. 

"We don't." Bellamy started looking over at a kneeled over Finn. "Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker."

"It's called "cutting sign." Fourth-year earth skills.He's good." Wells stated quietly looking out into the woods. Shifting I leaned forward to see what Finn was looking at. It's just a broken branch..... Really?.. This is who were following? We're gonna get no where!

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn shot out looking back at the bickering boys. Smiling I rush forward to Clarke. I don't even know why, but Clarke makes me feel..... Safe.... It's probably her being a doctor and all, but for now, i'm staying by the calming person rather than the hair pulling annoyances that are the guys. Just when I got next to Clarke this sound burst through the trees.... I cant even explain what it sounds like... Maybe a goat scream maybe? 

"What the hell was that?" I ask to the open mouthed group. Shaking her head Clarke turned towards Bellamy.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun." Pushing forwards we all ended up in this huge clearing. In the middle of the huge clearing was a huge tree.... A tree with a moaning Jasper attached to it!

"Jasper." Launching forward Clarke took off towards where the skinny boy is hanging. Taking a deep breath I took off after her. He looks terrible, but at least he's still alive right?.... One second Clarke was right in front of me and one second she wasn't. Looking down I saw a kneeling Bellamy leaning over a giant hole in the ground. Staring, just staring at the hanging Clarke.

"Pull her up!" I yell grabbing Clarke arm and pulling. Snapping out of it Wells wrapped his arms around Bellamy, Finn grabbed Bell's arm and Smirks grabbed at Clarkes arm too. Grunting all 5 of us quickly had Clarke up onto solid ground again. Looking up I stared at a frozen Bellamy. He was gonna let her fall! Unbelievable!

"You ok?" I whisper as I pull her too her feet.

"Yeah" She answered looking back at Jasper from across the gap. "We need to get him down."

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines." Finn started walking forwards.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you." Wells stammered taking a step forwards.

"No." Finn snapped turning back towards us "Stay with Clarke." He stated. "And watch him." He glanced over at Finn. "You.Let's go." Grunting smirks followed after the demanding boy.

"There's a poultice on his wound." Stated a confused Clarke.

"Medicine?" after a pause Wells continued, "Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing." Bellamy jumped in. 

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us." I whisper, but they all hear me. Glancing around we all share scared looks.

"What the hell was that?" Smirks asked pausing from cutting the rope. I heard it too. Branches rustling.

"Grounders?" Bellamy asked trying to take a closer look. Suddenly Clarke froze. 

"Bellamy, gun!" There were gunshots but not from Bellamy. Wells has the gun! Why does Wells have the gun?! He's a terrible aim! But he still gets a good shot at the giant cat. But not good enough. Seeing a black spot move to my left I rush over to Bellamy's side and push him out of the way of the jumping panther. Taking deep breaths he glances over his shoulder to a shell shocked Wells.

"Now she sees you." Huh?

\------------------------

Shuffling through the dark shouts of "They're back!" Welcome us back to camp. Smiling I look over every face beaming at us. Yah were back, back with Jasper and back with food! Win win! Taking small steps I follow the guys that are carrying Jasper into the drop ship, but not before sharing a smile with the glowing Octavia. 

Smelling food I walk outside of the drop ship followed by Clarke. 

"They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way. I won't do it." Clarke states. This is so stupid. All of it. One moment Bellamy's okay, the next he's a stick up my butt. Shaking my head I look over at a scowling Clarke. 

"You don't have to." Stepping forward I reach to take three pieces of meat from the fire. 

"Whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. What, you think you play by different rules?" Smirks asked putting an arm in between me and the food. Staring him right in the eye i shot out.

"I thought there were no rules." Holding eye contact I reach down, pick up the pieces of meat I already went for, then turned and returned to Clarke and Finn, both looking at me with impressed eyes.

"I hate those guys. Here." I state handing them each a piece of meat. "Bon appetite." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First, I would like to thank all you amazing people for reading and giving my story a chance! Secondly, do you guys like the chapter lengths as they are now? or would you guys prefer I have the whole episode in one chapter instead of two? Also, I know my story is following the plot very closely right now, but I promise, soon it will stray and separate from the shows events.


	5. Earth kills Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends bonding

"Go back to sleep!"

"Quiet!"

"Can he just die already?"

"Can you guys grow up?!" I shout over the sounds of teenagers grumbling. Standing at the bottom of the ladder I am surrounded by angry criminals. "He's in pain. I think you can ignore his groans of pain!" I somewhat growl in annoyance to those still listening.

"I just want to sleep! I'm gonna go crazy if that kid doesn't shut up!" A voice yelled in response. Feeling the corner of my eye start twitching I started opening my mouth to shove words down his throat when sounds of feet cut me off. Stepping away from the ladder i made room for Clarke to get off. 

"Levi, why don't you take a break? Miller. Guard the ladder." Clarke ordered walking out of the drop ship. 

"Finally" A voice behind me stated. Octavia. "I have you to myself now. I need to tell you something!" Grabbing my arm she pulls me away from the drop ship towards the fire in the middle of camp. Letting out a breathy laugh I drop onto the ground beside her. 

"Okay, so you know Atom right?" O started bouncing in place.

"I've heard of...." 

"We kissed!" A face covering smile graced O's face. Raising an eyebrow I lean into her side.

"Look at you, you have all the men all over you." Teasing I poke her side. Laughing she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm drained, don't stay up to long." Nodding I watch her get up and move back into the drop ship. Sighing I rub my hands together. I hate the cold.

______________________________

"The grounders cauterized the wound. Saved his life." Clarke murmured leaning over a groaning Jasper.

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait." Pausing Finn leans up against the wall. "Garden of Eden this ain't." He whispered looking down at Jasper. Oh, a poet!

"This is infected. He could be septic." Turning Clarke started talking to a zoned out Monty. "Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark?" When he didn't acknowledge her Clarke asked again. "Monty?"

"That would be a firm no." He responded quietly. Sighing Clarke looked back at the injured boy.

"My mother would know what to do." She whispered. Leaning forward I put a small smile on my face.

"You'll figure this out Clarke." I don't know Clarke very well, but word on the Ark is that the Griffins are the best doctors anyone could ask for. If anyone can save him, she can. 

"How's he doing?" Wells asked kneeling next to Clarke.

"How does it look like he's doing, Wells?" Clarke snapped back. Leaning back a little Wells face covered in hurt.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help"

"Right. You want to help? Hold him down." Raising an eyebrow I saw Wells push down on Jasper's leg. Scooting to the side I laid my hand on the boys clammy forehead. Leaning over Clarke put the tip of a knife into the fire. Oh no..

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Monty whispered putting down his work. Non of us are. I cant even begin to wonder what Monty must be feeling right now. His best friend is sprawled out, just got hit by a spear, is moaning in pain. Quickly Clarke brought the orange glowing knife down onto Jasper's wound. Letting out a scream in pain Jasper's back arched and his eyes opened just enough to see them rolling back into his head. 

"Hold him still." Clarke demanded. "I need to cut away the infected flesh." Pushing through the hatch Octavia's face paled.

"Stop it! You're killing him." She yelled trying to push Clarke away from the moaning boy.

"She's trying to save his life." Finn calmly stated pushing Jasper's arms against the ground.

"She can't." Who invited the Blake?

"Back off." Jumping up Wells got into Bellamy's face.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." Clarke interrupted looking down at Jasper, ignoring the two bickering boys.

"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy."

"Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters." I stated, cutting off Bellamy's whine. Looking over at me his eyebrow raised.

"Take a look at him. He's a lost cause." Looking down I continued running my fingers across the asleep boys forehead. Pausing O sat back on her heels. Looking over at the unconvinced girl, Clarke let her eyes soften.

"Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope." She stated trying to cheer the saddened girl up.

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for 3 days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." Walking over to the ladder he paused looking back at his sister. "Octavia, let's go." Leaning over O grabbed a wet washcloth.

"I'm staying here." Tightening his lips in annoyance, Bellamy turned and started down the ladder. Watching him go Monty leaned forward.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Pausing he looked over at Octavia. "No offense." Shrugging her shoulders she handed the washcloth to me.

"Yeah. Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right." Pausing Clarke lifted her gaze to Finn.

\--------------------------------

Walking next to Wells we walked over to Clarke and Finn. There's something going on with those two, I don't know what, but they seem to be alone a lot.....

"Let me take a look." Wells suggested cutting off whatever Clarke was saying. Reaching over he took the purple plant looking thing from her hand. "Before you refuse my help, remember who aced botany in Earth skills." Annoyed Clarke took a second to stare at the ground before she started talking again.

"The grounders used it as a poultice." Looking over at me she completely ignored the fact that Wells was even there. "I'm thinking a tea might be even more effective if we can figure out what it is."

"I know what it is. Seaweed." Holding it out her pointed to a part of the plant. "Look no root structure." Nodding her head, Clarke looked over at Finn.

"Right. Well, then there must be a water source nearby." 

"Yeah, it would have to have a slow current, lots of rocks. The water would probably be more red than green." Closing her eyes in annoyance, Clarke listened to Wells rant. Smirking I took in the broody Clarke Griffin. I didn't take her as one to pout.

"I know just the place." Finn started with a smile. Nodding Clarke stood from the log she was just on. Looking at Finn then at me.

"All right. Let's go." Raising an eyebrow I followed after glancing back at Wells. Standing he started after us.

"Hey. I know what this stuff looks like." Pausing Clarke looked over at Finn. "Do you?" Wells asked looking at the two of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Earth Kills Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Fog

Looking at my feet I watch as the ground seems to squish underneath my boot. How can something so beautiful cause so much hurt in only a few days? Why is it doing this to us? Why are the people here doing this to us. I mean, here we are searching through the woods to find whatever medicine they put on our friend after they speared him. Medicine that kept him alive long enough for them to string him up, and use him to bait us. Looking up I see Clarke swerve away from Wells. Jogging I walked with Clarke. Looking over I see her gaze set out into the woods.

"Hey" I start. "What happened with you and Wells?" I ask without even thinking. Backpedaling I rush out "You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering-" 

"I thought I could trust him with something really important, but then he turned his back on me." pausing my steps I watched as Clarke continued walking. What did he do? Stepping forward I was distracted by the sound of something clanging on metal. 

 "What is it?" Clarke asked the two boys. Heading over we watched Finn pull up the door. Laughing he looked over his shoulder at us.

"It's an automobile." Wells stated leaning over to get a closer look. Turning Clarke looked in the direction we were heading. 

"Come on, guys. This thing's been here 100 years. All right? It can wait. Jasper can't." Turning Clarke started to walk again. Quickly Wells followed after her. Kneeling beside the still open door I glance up at Finn.

"This is awesome." 

"Yeah it is." Finn responded with a smirk. "C'mon, Princess is waiting." Closing the door we followed the sound of Wells bickering to a silent Clarke.

\----------------------------------------

Stepping up to the river I looked down into the dirty water. I still cant get the image of O getting drug under by a giant snake thingy out of my head.

"So, what does this seaweed look like?" Clarke asked Wells who's gaze was going up and down the water. Sighing he pointed at red stuff in the middle of the water.

"Like that. Hey, that thing that bit Octavia, how big was it?" He asked glancing back at us.

"Big" I responded looking down the water for signs of the giant monster.

"We could rig this into some kind of a net. Find something to lower it into the water." Finn mumbled to himself looking down at his bag. Rolling my eyes I walked into the water. "Or we could just do that." Leaning back he watched me grab the big red stuff. I don't really know what this is, but it sure feels weird. Dragging it onto the shore I looked up towards Clarke. 

"Now what?" Stepping forward she went to take it from me. Heard the skwaks of bird we turned to see a whole flock of them flying start towards us. Crouching I use my arms to cover my head from the on-slaw of birds.

"Let's get out of here." Wells stated when the birds flew past us. Stepping to Finn I started to shove the red stuff into his bag. Hearing a horn bellow we all pause facing the woods. 

"Grounders?" I whisper searching the tree's.

"It could be a war cry" Wells responded.

"or a warning." Taking the filled bag Finn put the strap over his head. Hearing another Bellow we all look at each other. 

"What the hell is that?" Finn whispered. Looking over I saw what he saw. A giant yellow looking fog heading towards us.

"Run." Clarke started as she turned to us. "Run!" Taking off we all race into the woods and away from the yellow mass. What even is this?!?! Radiation?! I thought my teachers said that radiation isn't something you can see though....

"The car! We can hide in the car!" I yelled as we burst into the tree line. Running we retraced out steps to the hiding automobile hidden under the moss. Leaning down Finn lifted up the door. Grabbing Clarke I push her in first, then Wells with me jumping in after him. Sliding in last Finn shut the door just as the fog got to the car. 

"It's getting inside." I yell panicked as the yellow started coming in through the car.

"Seal any openings." Jumping forward I grab a piece of red cloth helping Clarke push it into a slot that the fog is getting in through.

\----------------------------

"It's still out there." Finn tells us as he wipes away the grim on one of the windows. 

"Look, we should just make a run for it. Jasper can't wait much longer." Clarke stated getting antsy.

"Us dying in a cloud of acid fog isn't gonna help Jasper." Finn responded looking her in the eye before turning back around and hitting something with his knife. Turning around he has this bottle in his hands. Leaning forward I take a closer look at the bottle. Iv seen that before....

"Is that?" I start looking up at his face.

"Booze. Hooch. Rotgut." Making his way back over he sat down across from me and next to Clarke. Putting the bottle in his lap he struggled to get the cap off. Finally getting it he puts the bottle to his lips and tilts his head back, causing Clarke to lean forward.

"Well, careful. Finn, it could be-" She started looking at the bottle at his lips. 

"Whiskey, I think. Better than the moonshine on agro station." Finn stated with a grimace. Looking over at Wells he holds the bottle out to the boy. 

"Alcohol's toxic." The chancellors son stated with wide eyes at the bottle.

"This is Earth. Everything's toxic. Plus, it's a time-honored rite of passage."

"We'll pass." Narrowing her eyes, Clarke reached for the bottle. looking Wells in the eyes she brought the bottle up by her mouth.

"Far be it from me to stand in the way of tradition." Tilting her head back she swallowed some of the 'toxic' drink. Making a face she handed the bottle over to me. Sighing I look down into the bottle before drinking some of the throat burning liquid myself.

\--------------------------------

Leaning my head back I lay my hands over Clarke legs, which are laying across my lap. Hearing her sigh I open my eyes to see her take another drink of the alcohol. 

"It's been hours." 

"Jasper Is in good hands. Octavia will take care of him." Finn responded with a tired voice.

"While we're on the subject, why is it that everyone thinks me wanting Jasper to not die is a bad thing? Like I'm such a downer." Pausing Clarke pointed towards her chest. "I can be fun. Yeah." Looking over at Finn. "You think I'm fun. Right?" Smiling he nodded.

"Oh, yeah."

"Among other things." Wells cut off Finn. "You're fun." Looking over at Clarke then at the ground "You remember that time-"

"Remember that time you betrayed me and got my father executed? Yeah, I remember." Freezing, me and Finn exchanged a glance. "Where were we?" Clarke backtracked as she looked over to Finn. "Fun."

"Yeah" Finn whispered looking in between Wells and Clarke.

"Well, since you brought it up, and I didn't, because I don't want to talk about it," Clarke started looking back over at Wells. "what were you thinking?" I'm not drunk enough for this conversation. Reaching over I take the bottle from Clarke's hand and bring it to my lips. Flustered, Wells struggled to come up with a response to the drunk angry girl.

"I made a mistake, Clarke." Wells stated looking at the ground. Upset, Clarke shook her head and tears brimmed her eyes.

"I made a mistake, Clarke." She mocked. Shaking her head again she looked at Wells, who wouldn't even look at her. I don't blame him, I hate seeing Clarke like this, and it's not even pointed at me. "Not good enough." Sitting up she moved a little closer to him, pulling her legs off my lap. "You know, I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy. Tell him everything so that he'd finally believe you were the perfect son he always wanted-"

"What do you want me to say?" Wells yelled cutting her off. Feeling my eyes widen I shrunk back into the wall behind me. I just happen to be right in between the two of them. Fun..

"I want an explanation." Pausing Wells looked like he was thinking through words he could possibly say that wouldn't make her madder.

"I can't give you one. I thought I could trust him." Wells whispered looking back at the floor in shame. Shaking her head, Clarke leaned back into her first position, back up against a chair and legs across mine.

"Well, I thought I could trust my best friend. Guess we were both wrong." At Clarke's words I felt Wells shift next to me in shock. Looking down I start to pick at a string on Clarke's pants. Anything to get my mind off of the staring battle I'm sitting right in between.

"I'm still your friend." He said quietly. 

"No, you're not. If you were my friend, you would walk out into that fog and never come back." Reaching out, Clarke grabbed the bottle that I had rested up against my leg and took a drink out of it. Taking in a sharp breath I looked up at Clarke in shock. 

"Ok, how about we just take it easy." Finn stated slowly, looking in between the two. Reaching forward he took the alcohol from Clarke's grasp. 

"I have no idea how to do that." Clarke said sadly looking at Finn. Sighing Wells reached forward and took the bottle from Finn, taking his first drink of the alcohol. After a short pause Finn spoke up.

"So, we having fun yet?" Looking up all three of us shot glares at the obviously awkward feeling boy. 


	7. Earth Kills Pt3

-"The fog's cleared. Come on." Clarke ordered as she climbed out of the overturned automobile. "Let's go. Jasper's waiting." She snapped as she started walking without waiting for us to climb out of the car. I'm so happy to be out of that thing. Not only was it cramped but I could cut the tension with a knife in there. Rolling the knots out of shoulders I took off after Clarke. Slowing to a brisk walk I started in step with her. Looking over I could see her hard eyes staring forward.

"You okay?" I whisper in concern. Blue eyes glance towards me before they focus on the green again. 

"Do I look okay?" She responds harshly. Sighing I look down to the brown ground beneath my booted feet.

"I think Wells has a reason for doing what he did. He seems like the type of guy to always have a reason for something." 

"That's what I thought too.." Clarke responded sadly looking towards the ground. Walking closer to her I loop my arm around her shoulders Giving her a tight squeeze. I soon let go because of a shoulder bumping into mine. Looking up I see Wells back walking away from us. 

"Trapped in a 100-year-old car by toxic fog. Whew." Shaking his head Finn joined us, walking on the other side of Clarke. "Last night was pretty, What's the word? Fun." Letting out a laugh I shared a smirk with him.

"It wasn't fun. It was irresponsible. We should've left the second the fog cleared." Clarke stated going back into her serious mode.

"Even if the fog cleared, we'd never make it back through these woods at night." I murmured looking over at my blonde friend.

"You were kind of rough on Wells." Finn stated after a short pause. Scoffing Clarke shook her head.

"Hardly."

"He's a pretty straight-up guy. And he loves you." With a slight stumble Clarke looked up at Finn. "You know that, right? But every time your dad comes up, he won't give you a straight answer. Makes me think he's hiding something. So, I gotta ask you." Stopping our walking Finn turned to face Clarke. "How sure are you that Wells is the one who turned in your dad?" 

"100% alright?  He's the only one I told." Clarke stated staring after Wells who didn't even notice us stop.

"Is he the only one who knew?" I asked from behind Clarke. Turning to me Clarke's eyes grew wide before narrowing in concentration. Clarke's thoughts were cut off by a child's scream. 

"Who was that?" Clarke whispered staring into the tree's surrounding us. Slowly turning in a circle I waited for the sound again to go investigate. Hearing the high pitched scream again me and the others ran towards where the screaming came from. Coming up to an open field we paused. In the middle was Bellamy leaning over what looked like a body...

"Guy, go back to camp. Ill see whats happening." Clarke ordered us quietly. Immediately the to boys turned and started back towards camp but I stayed where I was. 

"Hell no." I stated with a shake of my head. "I'm not going anywhere." Looking over at me for a few seconds, Clarke sighed then stepped towards Bell. Taking a deep breath I followed her to the kneeling boy. Right in front of Bell was Atom. Looking like he just came out of an oven.... Gagging I looked down at the boy on the ground. He has blood in his mouth, blank-white eyes, and his body is covered in burns. Running to the other side of Atom, Clarke dropped her back and knelt next to him, a hand on his chest.

"I heard screams." Clarke stated as she glanced up at a conflicted Bellamy.

"Charlotte found him. I sent her back to camp." Shaking his head Bellamy refused to look up. Walking forward I laid a hand on Bellamy's taught shoulder.  Looking over at Clarke again, she raised her head, looked at me then at Bellamy, and shook her head. With sad eyes she looked back down at a thriving Atom. Reaching over she started stroking his hair. 

"OK." She whispered. "I'm gonna help you, all right?" Clarke's humming filled the air as she slowly reached for the knife Bellamy had a death grip on. Bringing the knife to Atoms throat she slowly pushed the blade in. Flinching I watched as she slowly pulled it make out and set the bloodied knife down on the ground as she continued humming. Slowly the pain left Atoms eyes as emptiness took over.

\--------------------------------------------

"We've gotta get to Jasper." Clarke stated as we entered camp. Stopping Finn she said. "I'll need boiled water to make the medicine." Setting down Atoms body Bellamy looked at the people standing around him.

"Get Clarke whatever she needs." 

"I better go get this grave dug." Well's whispered as he looked down at the body that had a blanket over it. Running over Octavia tried to get to the body but Bellamy's body blocked her from doing so.

"Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back." Pushing on his arms O started to get confused. Pushing past she made her way to the body.

"O, please don't do this." I whispered to her as she knelt by Atoms body. Looking up at me she moved the blanket from over his head. Looking down a gasp left her mouth, same as every other mouth around us.

"There's nothing I could do-"

"Don't." Octavia yelled with a raised hand, cutting off her brothers words. Breathing heavily she moved the fabric back over his head. Standing up she went to run off but I blocked her with my body. Grabbing her arms I force her out of the camp. Plopping to the ground, I pulled her down with me and held her in my arms. With a shiver O bursted into tears. Clutching her closer to my body I close my eyes, trying to get the image of Atom begging for death out of my head. O doesn't deserve this pain, Atoms didn't deserve his either. We don't deserve this. 

\---------------------------------------------

Getting some of the medicine, O lifted Jasper's head as Clarke put the cup to his cold lips. Sitting to the side I watch the group of new friends play medics to the injured one. Looking up to a still upset Octavia, Clarke took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry about Atom." Giving a faint nod O raised her head a bit.

"I guess we're gonna have to get used to people dying down here, aren't we?" looking down, O ran a finger across Jasper's chin "But not you. You hear me? You're not allowed to die." After Jasper was all taken care of, Clarke left the drop ship, something about finding Well's, and me and the others huddled up to the side. Taking out the alcohol from the car, Finn handed the bottle to a quiet Monty. Taking a gulp he pulled away coughing. 

"Smooth." Still coughing, Monty reached out and handed it to O. Taking a hit she shook her head.

"Disgusting. Love it." Reaching across she handed me the almost empty bottle. Laughing I bring the bottles mouth up to my own. Drinking a bit of the burning substance I passed it on to the next in line, Finn. With the bottle half-way to his mouth a voice cut him short.

"Can I, uh, get a hit of that?"

"Jasper!" Jumping up we all huddle around the half conscious boy. Holding Jasper's head up, Finn put the water bottle to his lips. 

"Let's start with the soft stuff" Finn stated teasingly to the drinking boy. Laying his head back down, Finn smiled down at Jasper.

"Welcome back, buddy." With that Finn turned to return the water bottle to the side. Kneeling next to Jasper, Monty held out his hand for Jasper to grasp on to. Smiling Jasper looked in between the 4 of us.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?"

"You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it." Clarke laughed as she stepped of the ladder. Kneeling next to me she looked Jasper over. 

"My savior." He chimed to Clarke. Smiling I reached over and placed a hand on Clarke's back.

"Thank you for not dying." Pausing Clarke shook her head. "I don't think I could've taken that today."

"I'll try not to die tomorrow, too, if that's cool." Jasper joked before laying his head back down. Glancing over he must've just saw Octavia because a big smile broke onto his face. "Oh, hello." Laughing O greeted the pale boy back. Glancing up I saw the bottle of alcohol laying against the wall. Grinning I looked down the the sleep boy.

"Still want some alcohol?" I joked taking in his weak state.

"Defiantly!" Jasper cheered back.

"Not." Clarke countered, grabbing my arm to keep me from getting him the drink. Rolling my eyes I shared a look with Jasper. This is great. All of my friends all in one place, all alive. Wait... not all....

"Hey guys, Wheres Wells?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter: The_100_Fan_  
> and on Tumblr: The-100-fan-clexa


	8. Murphys Law Pt1

Groaning I toss the dirt covered shovel into the corner of the drop ship. Laughing Monty looked up from his experiment.

"Rough day?" Rolling my eyes I plop down next to the working boy.

"Just finished burying Wells." I whisper out in response. Pausing Monty put down his gadget to face me.

"What happened to him anyways?" He asked me with a confused face.

"Grounders got to him. Right outside of camp." Pausing I shake my head. "Clarke's not taking it too well, I left her sitting by his grave." Right after the words left my mouth Clarke pushed past the doorway of the drop ship.

"Speak of the Devil." I murmur jokingly under my breath. Walking up to Monty, Clarke sticks out her wrist. 

"Use my wristband to contact the ark." Clarke demanded. With wide eyes I look up at Clarke.

"I thought you wanted the Ark to think your alive?" I ask the girl hesitantly.

"Plans change. You want the wristband or not?"

"Yah, Yah. Here." Grabbing a screw driver Monty forced the bracelet open and off of Clarke's wrist. Watching for a few seconds, a big grin breaks out on Monty's face.

"Yes! I did it. It's still operational" Getting up Clarke walked back over to Finn who stayed by the doorway. 

"What? Monty needed a working wristband." She challenged.

"And you needed to punish your mother." Finn stated raising an eyebrow. What happened between Clarke and Abby?.. 

"Look, they're running out of air, and we need their help." With a pause Clarke added on "My mother thinking I'm dead is only temporary."

"Not if I can't patch it through the drop ship mainframe. I can do it. We'll be talking to The Ark by nightfall." Monty stated grinning over at Clarke. Standing I patted his back as I made my way out of the drop ship to search for Octavia.

\-----------------------

Taking a hold of Jasper's hand I help O lead him from the camp.

"Look, we're already there." I say trying to help the obviously shaken up boy.

"Just a few steps, OK?" O started looking back at Jasper and me. "One foot in front of the other." Pulling to a stop Jasper looked out across the woods with a scared look. 

"What's wrong?" I ask him, lightly pulling his hand to gain his attention.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm good." He responds in a airy tone. Rolling her eyes O starts walking farther into the woods.

"Jasper, it's been a week, OK? You've been given a second chance. You gotta use it." Her words were cut off as O's scream filled the air and she disappeared from sight. Freezing me and Jasper stood at the entrance of camp trying to see O.

"Octavia? Octavia?" Jasper calls out.

"Octavia!" Rushing forwards I bump into her as she reappears besides a rock. Reaching out I grab her upper arm. "Octavia, are you OK?" Reaching behind her O pushes away a laughing guy from camp. 

"Hey, jerk! Get the hell out of here." Shaking his head Jasper turns to start to go back into camp. Running forward O try's to stop him.

"Jasper, come on. There's nothing to be afraid of." Reaching out I try to catch him, but i'm too slow as he falls to the ground. Reaching down to help him up I see him staring at something. More importantly, fingers. Well's fingers.

\--------------------------------

Reaching down Clarke picked up the knife we put down in front of her.

"This knife was made of metal from the drop ship." Clarke murmurs whilst looking the blade over.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks looking shaked up.

"Who else knows about this?" Bell demanded before anyone could answer the quivering boy.

"No one. We brought it straight here." I answered with a shake of my head.

"It means the grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us." Clarke states looking into everyone's eyes.

"So, there's a murderer in the camp?" Jasper choked out. Snorting Bell nodded his head.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet." Clarke obviously didn't like his answer as she walks around the table to the exit. Stepping out, Bell steps right in her way.

"Get out of my way, Bellamy." Clarke threatens to the taller boy.

"Be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us-" Clarke cuts him off with a snort.

"Oh, good for you, you mean. What keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?" Clarke shoots back.

"Yeah, that's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you gonna do just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is." Bell states trying to out smart Clarke. Raising en eyebrow she steps closer.

"Oh, really? J. M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know." Murphy?....... He's the son of the man that got me put into the sky box? Seeing red I follow an angry Clarke out of the tent.

 

 


	9. Murphys Law Pt2

"You son of a bitch!" Clarke yelled getting up in Murphy's face. With a yelp he stumbled backwards slightly.

"What's your problem?" Murphy asks the blonde with a smirk. I cant wait to punch that smirk right off his face!

"Recognize this?" Clarke demands holding up the knife for him to see. Pausing Murphy stared at his knife.

"It's my knife. Where'd you find it?" He asks as he reaches for it, only for Clarke to pull it away again. 

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells." 

"Where I what?" Murphy asks the blonde. Shaking his head he adds "The grounders killed Wells, not me."

"I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it." Clarke threatened in his face. Nodding he takes in the small girl.

"Really?" Looking over her shoulder he looked over to an annoyed Bellamy. "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?"

"You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells." Clarke continued.

"Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the chancellor that locked us up-"

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him." 

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either." He remarked. Snorting I stepped forward.

"You wanted to." 

"Tried to kill Jasper, too." O added. That got plenty of people stirring. Smiling Murphy looked over the crowd of teens that surrounded us now. 

"Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone." Murphy yells.

"Come again?" Bellamy asks stepping forward with his arms crossed. Freezing Murphy starts to make his way towards Bellamy.

"Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this." Murphy said trying to plead with Bellamy.

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife." Bell responded making Murphy finally look worried.

"Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without without punishment?" Clarke asks the teenagers that are watching to see what will happen. Stepping forward Murphy started his way towards Clarke in the middle again.

"I already told you. I didn't kill anyone." Murphy stated fighting back. 

"I say we float him." A random guy in the crowd yelled, earning a handful of "yeah"s in response.

"That's not what I'm saying." Clarke started as she back pedaled.

"Why not? He deserves to float. It's justice." The same guy says.

"Revenge isn't justice." Clarke fights again.

"It's justice." He responds. Turing to his friends he starts chanting "Float him!" Smirking I join in on the chanting. That boy right there not only took Well's life, but his father stole mine from me too. They all deserve to rot in hell. Rushing forward Murphy tries to run but a foot shoots out, tripping the boy. All at once there is a bunch of kids pushing to get their punch in on the grounded boy. Clarke screaming for everyone to stop can be heard in the background, but no one is paying enough attention to her. Pinning him to the ground, the same dude from before rushes forward and forces a piece of seat belt into Murphy's mouth. With a grin I follow after a couple boys who push him down the hill. Getting to the bottom Clarke tries to stop us again.

Pulling Murphy onto a rope people turn to Bellamy whom Clarke is already yelling at. 

"Bellamy! You should do it."

"Bellamy!" We all start chanting.

"I saw you in the woods with Atom. I know you're not a killer. Bellamy, don't do this." Clarke all but cries to Bell. Stepping forward I push on his shoulder.

"If you don't do this, I will." I state. Looking over at me he starts heading towards the struggling Murphy. 

"Don't Don't. Bellamy. You can't do this, Bellamy." Clarke yells after him. Kicking forward Bell kicks the rocks out from underneath Murphy's feet. "No, Bellamy, no!"

"This is on you, princess. You should've kept your mouth shut." Bell stated yelling at Clarke. Rushing over Finn pushes through the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing? Cut him down!" Pausing he looks down at the little girl in the middle of all of this. "Charlotte, get out of here now! Cut him down! Get out of my way." Rushing forward Charlotte gets into the middle of us.

"Stop! Ok? Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!" She yells into the crowd.

"Oh, my God." Clarke whispers before grabbing an ax from someone and cutting the rope holding Murphy up.

 -------------------------------------

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!"

"Why, Charlotte?" A distraught Bellamy asked the little girl for the third time. Crossing my arms I took in the fight in front of me.

"I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me." She fought back. Shooting forward Clarke stepped up to Bell.

"What the hell is she talking about?" 

"She misunderstood me." Sighing he turned back to the girl. "Charlotte, that is not what I meant."

"Bring the girl out now!" Murphy's voice yelled through the  closed tent flaps.

"Please don't let them hurt me." Charlotte cries out.

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up." Bell asked the group. When no one says anything he scoffs. "Now you stay quiet."

"Those are your boys out there." Finn shoots back, defending Clarke.

"This is not my fault. If she had listened to me, those idiots would still be building the wall." Bell stated pointing towards the stressed blonde. Narrowing my eyes I step up next to her.

"Hey, this isn't her fault either. Back off." I all but growl out towards the egotistical male. 

"You want to build a society, princess? Let's build a society. Bring her out." Murphy's voice slipped in again. His voice growing louder with frustration.

"No! Please, Bellamy." Sighing Bell crouched to her height.

"Charlotte, hey, it's gonna be OK. Just stay with them." With that he turns and pushes through the flaps. Looking over at me Finn raises an eyebrow.

"You okay helping us hide her?"

"Anything to make Murphy's day worse." I respond with a smirk. Nodding he pauses.

"So, it's OK to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk? Cowards! All of you are cowards!" 

"Then we should get going." Nodding me and Clarke agree with Finn. Reaching out I pull up the bottom of the tent for them to crawl out. Just as we're out Murphy's yells fill my ears.

"Charlotte! Charlotte, I know you can hear me! And when I find you, you are gonna pay!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Murphy's Law Pt3

"It's gonna be night soon, Finn. Where are we going?" When she got no response Clarke Sighed "At least tell me you have a plan and we're not just wandering aimlessly through the woods."

"I have a plan." Finn responded without looking back at us. Sighing I jump over a small rock sticking out of the ground. Who knew protecting a little girl would be so boring?!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Looking back I see Clarke staring down at a hurt little girl. "Just because we saved you doesn't mean you're forgiven. Got it?"

"Clarke."

"What?" Clarke snapped back at Finn.

"She's just a kid." He reminds her with a small shake of his head.

"She's a killer." Looking down at the girl again Clarke continued ranting to her. "You killed someone, Charlotte. Ended his life. Did you stop to think about that for even one second?" When Charlotte wouldn't look at Clarke she gabbed the girls arm "Look at me! You can't just kill someone to make yourself feel better." Stepping back from the upset girl Clarke looked up at me then at Finn. The little girl deserved that. She's what, 12?, and she's already killed someone. For no good reason either! She should be lucky that we got a hold of her instead of Murphy. Speaking of, we could still hear his voice through the woods, but this time it was a little closer.

"Charlotte! Clarke, Levi, and Finn can't save you."

"We should run." Clarke starts as she puts a hand on Charlotte's back.

"Yeah, that's one way to go. I like my plan better." Reaching down Finn pulls open a hatch that was previously hidden under moss. "Get in." I let Charlotte and Clarke go down before me, so when I finally made it down Clarke had already found a source of light for us. Walking through the cellar like thing there was stuff like pencils to candles and even food.

"Finn, what is this place?" Clarke asks as we take in the little room around us.

"For now, it's" Pausing he shrugs "home." Smirking I look over at the boy.

"Poetic." Laughing he walks over to grab a few candles. Looking to my left I see a pile of small stuff. Ruffling through it I see coins, cigarettes, pencil sharpeners, and matches. Smiling I pick up the matches and walk over to where Finn is setting up all of the candles. 

"Levi." Clarke randomly calls. Looking over at her I see her already looking at my face closely. 

"Yeah?" I ask the blondie. Stepping forward she shines the flashlight on my cheek. With her free hand she presses a finger into a tender spot on my cheek. Wincing I pull away from her jab.

"You got hurt during the fight." She states with a concerned tone. Raising an eyebrow I laugh at the doctor side of her.

"Its just a bruise cuz some kid's were letting their fists fly blindly. Ill be fine." I say teasingly before growing serious. "But, really Clarke, thank you for caring."  A soft smile grew on Clarke's face before she goes back into "mother" mode.

"It's late we should get some sleep. Charlotte take the bottom bunk, Levi, you can take the top." Right after the words left Clarke's mouth Charlotte was laying down on her assigned bed. looking over to Clarke I shake my head.

"Why do I get the top bunk? You should take it." 

"I need to talk to Finn anyways, So you'll be asleep before we are. Its okay." Sighing at Clarke's response I head over the bunk and heave myself up onto the upper bunk. With a sigh I lower myself into a laying position. It feels like forever since I've slept on something soft, and my body sure knows it. I fade to black in merely seconds after laying down.

\--------------------------------

"Finn. Levi. Guys, wake up." Clarke's voice brought me from my dreamless slumber. Sitting up I see Clarke looking into the bunk before me with fear in her eyes. "She's gone." Sighing me and Finn jump up before we all make our way up the ladder. Standing around the entrance we all look around us.

"Which way should we even go?" I ask the two of them who were also looking around at a loss. Soon enough though Finn must've found what he was looking for because he sprang up from the ground.

"Follow me." He tell us before he starts running through the woods. Without wasting a moment me and Clarke are on his trail following Finn. Stopping Finn leans towards the ground again, but this time I can see what he was looking at. He found a trail of foot prints. Smart. But these prints are weird. Kneeling with Clarke I narrow my eyebrows.

"Those prints are too big for someone Charlotte's size."

"Someone else was here." Finn responded with a nod. Suddenly a scream came barreling through the woods. Snapping up Clarke starts running again.

"Murphy has her." After running for a few minutes I suddenly see something.

"Guys! Its a light!" I yell to the others before swerving. I hear the other two change course and follow after me. Breaking through the tree line we see Bell with Charlotte and Murphy and his followers all there.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Running into the middle Clarke puts her hands out as she faces Murphy. "This has gone too far. Just calm down. We'll talk about this." Murphy's eyes flash over to Bell before going back to Clarke. In a flash Murphy reaches out and pulls Clarke to him, with a knife to her throat. 

"I'm sick of listening to you talk." Murphy hisses in Clarke's ear.

"Let her go." I say calmly. Stepping forward i'm brought to a halt when Murphy presses the blade in further. Raising my hands I step back a little.

"I will slit her throat."

Hearing this Charlotte cries out "No, please. Please don't hurt her." Pausing Murphy looks over the scared little girl.

"Don't hurt her? OK, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go." 

Seeing Charlotte think about the offer Clarke is quick to respond. "Don't do it, Charlotte." Seeing the little girl step forward she repeats herself with more authority this time. "Don't do it, Charlotte!" Reaching out Bellamy loops his arm around the girls waist before she can make her way past him. Struggling Charlotte is screaming trying to break his hold. When she finally stops struggling Bell looks back at Murphy.

"Murphy, this is not happening." 

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did." After her soft words she steps back and over the side of the cliff. Pushing out of shocked Murphy's hold, Clarke falls on her knees next to the cliff screaming to the little girl who just ended her life to save hers. Clutching my fists I stare at the shell shocked Murphy.

"You see what you did?! You just made a little girl commit suicide!" I yell before sending my fist flying towards his face. Pushing him to the ground I straddle him as my fists continue flying. The sound of flesh connecting with flesh filling the air.

"Levi, stop! You'll kill him!" Clarke screams at me. But it really goes in one ear and out the other. My fists are just on autopilot now. and they want revenge. Soon I feel arms warp around my arms as i'm yanked back.

"Let go of me!" I yell to the person holding me back from my release. "He deserves to die."

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here." Clarke cries out in front of me. The fight slowly leaves my body as I see the tears streaming down her pale face. But the person holding me back, Bellamy, seemed to absorb my anger.

"So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide-" He starts before Clarke cuts him off.

"No, I was wrong before, OK? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules." 

"And who makes those rules, huh? You?" Bell asks with anger in his voice. Shoulders dropping Clarke shakes her head in response.

"For now, we make the rules."

"OK? So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?"

"No! We banish him." Clarke answers in a steely voice. nodding his head, Bellamy turns towards the still grounded Murphy. Reaching down he grabs the front of Murphy's shirt and forces him up. Using the front of his shirt he drags him over to the edge of the cliff.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke yells, afraid of what the angry man is going to do. But Bell just holds him by the edge.

"If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here. Understand?" When Murphy nods his head Bell throws him back to the ground. Turning to his 4 followers he looks at each one of them.

"As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice." Not surprisingly the four of them quickly turn and follow Bell as they make their way back to the camp. Soon its just me and Finn left with a hunched over Murphy. With a soft face Finn tosses a knife to the ground next to Murphy. Watching him walk off I follow, but not before kicking Murphy in the side, causing him to fall over with a groan. When I finally got back to camp Clarke and Bell had already gotten everyone gathered.

"That's why we've decided to banish him." Clarke finished as she looked around the group around her.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Bellamy asked the teens. When no response was heard Bell and Clarke looked at each other with small smiles. Smiling I leaned against the camp wall. look at those two, working together. Things might actually start getting better.

\----------------------

Standing next to Octavia we both leaned forward to see the bracelet that Monty was leaned over better. 

"Will we be able to talk to them?" Clarke asks from her spot next to me. Shaking his head Monty paused to look up at Clarke.

"No. More like Morse code." Putting his pokey thingy down he turned towards Jasper. "You want to do the honors?" When Jasper walked over to the table Monty handed him a small red clip that was attached to a red wire. Pointing he showed Jasper exactly were to put it  "That port right there." Slowly moving forward Jasper clipped the thingy on a electric blue rod on the bracelet. Reaching out I pull Clarke's hand into mine. I could see a smile forming on her face, which in turn, had me smiling too. But the smiles didn't last long. Yelping from a sudden shock I jerk my hand from Clarke's as my wrist band falls from my wrist.

"What the hell?" I ask rubbing my wrist where the bracelet was once confined.

"What happened?" Clarke asked striding up to an upset looking Monty.

"It didn't work. I think we fried all the wristbands." Sighing Monty picked up his poker thingy and continued searching. Suddenly Finn jerked away from the wall and stormed out of the drop ship, with Clarke quickly following. Pausing Monty looked at where the two of them just left. With a small smile I reach for his shoulder.

"Its not your fault Monty. You tried your hardest. That's pretty bad-ass by itself." I stated trying to reassure him. Smiling at me he nods his head.

"No, for standing up to a bully and trying to help everyone." O responded to whatever Jasper had just said. looking over my shoulder I saw him sitting against the wall rubbing his hands together as she kneeled next to him.

"Yeah. And failing. Both times." He responded quietly towards the ground.

"I didn't see anyone else step up. Did you? And I don't care how things turned out. You were brave to try. And bravery is always rewarded." O chimed before leaning forward and pressing her lips to a wide eyed boy. Giggling I saw Jasper freeze in shock. pulling away O stood up and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the drop ship and out into the mass of teens.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
